


Being there for your friend

by Protection_101



Series: Betty, Jughead and Veronica are soulmates [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Soulmate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protection_101/pseuds/Protection_101
Summary: Dilton accidentally has a side effect when one of his experiments turned out wrong. Luckily he has his good friends whom are deeply concerned for him; and help him out.





	Being there for your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Betty Deserves Better Forum
> 
> Seven Deadly-Sin Challenge
> 
> Sin:2 - Gluttony Character: 17 - Dilton Doiley

Veronica looked at Dilton then her eyes traveled to next to her where Jughead sat. He very calmly was taking a sip from his coffee cup. Her brow furrowed as her eyes slowly tracked back across the table to where Dilton was currently working on his  _fourth_ hamburger. "Okay did you two switch bodies or something?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"You know that can never happen right Ronnie." Jughead smirked as he calmly placed his cup on the small plate.

"Yeah even I can't figure out how to make that happen." Dilton spoke around a mouth full of meat.

"Chew with your mouth close Dilly." Jughead rolled his eyes. "You aren't a pig after all. You are just very gluttony after all."

"Why are you all of a sudden so gluttony?" Betty's concern voice spoke on the other side of Veronica. Her concerned blue green eyes looked at her friend whom was suddenly chowing down like there is no tomorrow. She was very concerned. After all this wouldn't be good for Dilton. After all he's not used to pigging out. At least not on this level, and not with all the meat.

"I was working in my lab; and I guess that I created a liquid that causes gluttony." Dilton spoke as he finally paused from eating. He grabbed his Strawberry milkshake; his fifth one for that matter; and took a strong slurp. He shrugged as he moved the shake to the right of him. "Not to worry. I'll work on the antidote."

"How do you think you'll be able to work on it if you are  _consumed_  with the gluttony." Jughead frowned. "You won't be able to prevent yourself from eating; Dilton; not when there is food in sight." He was deeply concerned for this friend of his.

"No worries. After this; you guys will have to drag me from Pops. Get me to my lab. Remove all the food and drinks ... expect water of course. Lock me in. Then I'll work on getting the antidote." Dilton smiled. He grabbed for the burger once more.

"That's it." Veronica growled as she shoved Dilton's hands away from his plate. "Moose and Archie it's your job to remove Dilton from the booth, and from Pops." She glared at the two boys whom were sitting on either side of Dilton. " **Now**!" She barked.

"Come on Little buddy time to go." Moose gently shoved Dilton into Archie's side; as the ginger haired teen was scooting out of the booth.

Archie quickly grabbed hold of Dilton's arm, and guided him out of the booth.

Dilton was fighting. He wanted to get back to the food. He needed the food. He would die without the food. "G-get me out of here fellows." He yelped as he realized how much danger he truly was in.

Moose had quickly scooted from the booth; and pulled Dilton back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his best friend's chest. "Don't worry Dilly; I won't let anything happen to you. Okay." He spoke in a calm and gentle voice. He could fell the shorter boy's shakes.

"Thanks Moose." Dilton felt calmer in the arms of his best friend.

"Come on let's get to Dilton's lab." Archie spoke as he quickly led the way towards the front of Pop's. The sooner they could get Dilton out of the shoppe the better it would be for Dilton.

Veronica sighed as she slid out of the booth after Jughead. She turned around and when Betty stood next to her; she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I don't ever want to hear you ever testing any of Dilton's experiments B." She husked in the blonde's ear.

"I know better." Betty quipped. "After all I have been Dilton's science partner many times in grade school."

Veronica stiffened. "I mean it B."

Betty tilted her girlfriend's chin up so her chocolate brown eyes could meet her's. "I promise you Veronica. Sides Dilton doesn't allow anyone to test his experiments." She sighed. "That's why he gets himself into spots like these from time to time."

"Well this is the  _last_  time that Dilton will be self experimenting." Jughead growled low in his throat.

"Get over here lover boy." Veronica sighed without turning to look at her boyfriend. She found that not only her girlfriend needed her loving care but her boyfriend also. Good thing that Jughead could wrap both of them in his arms. There is no way that she is letting go of Betty. Not by a long shot. She sighed in relief as she felt her boy's chest against her back.

Jughead rested his head ontop of Veronica's head as his arms wrapped around Betty's back. "I say after we get Dil back to normal, and we make sure that he will never do this again that us three cuddle throughout the night."

"Sounds good to me." Betty sighed as she rested her head against Veronica's. She smiled softly up into her boyfriend's loving eyes; then down into her girlfriend's.

"My bed." Veronica put in. "No offense to you both; but I just feel the need to spread out."

Jughead squeezed the girls closer into him.

Betty hummed in delight.

"I wish we could remain like this all day. But we must make sure Dilton is back to normal." Veronica sighed after a few moments in her soulmates arms.

Jughead regrettably pulled away from his girls. He watched loving as Betty simply snuggled a little deeper into Veronica. "Love you need to let Ronnie go. Otherwise the more time we spend here ... the longer we'll be at Dilton's lab; and the longer time before we can snuggle in Ronnie's bed."

Betty finally pulled away. "You are right. Our friend needs us now." She turned to lead the way towards the door.

Jughead swung his arm around Veronica's shoulder's. "Don't Ron. Betty needs the space right now." He softly spoke in her ear as he felt his love pushing towards their shared love.

Veronica knew her lover was right. After all he had known Betty a lot longer then she has. The twinge of jealously that usually came with this knowledge was missing. She privately smiled as she realized that she passed the jealously of him knowing her before she did has left. She wrapped her right arm across his thin waist. She squeezed his side.

Jughead smiled as he felt the love that she offered. He also felt that she had come another step closer to a full soulmate bond that he, and Betty had always shared. He couldn't wait till Veronica was in the full soulmate bond. Then they could finally become one. But he didn't mind waiting. He found both his soulmates while he was young ... he had a lifetime to show his deepest love for them in the carnal sense. He knew Betty felt just as he. Yet Veronica was a different matter all together. While he and Betty were still virgins; they both knew that Veronica wasn't. She still had to work through her issues of not waiting for them before she could be ready to accept their love through love making. He and Betty truly didn't mind waiting until Veronica was ready to share in love making for them to learn the joy of being sexual with one another.

Betty held the door open as she watched her souls make their way towards her. She ran her fingers across Veronica's cheekbone as she moved passed. "I love you." She husked in her girl's ear.

Veronica wrapped her arms around the blonde; pulling her into her. "I love you." She husked against the shell of the blonde's ear. "You to lover boy." She didn't look over her shoulder at her boy. She knew that he understood.

"I love you." Jughead's hot soothing voice hit her ear as she felt his chest against her back.

"Do you guys not mind blocking the door? It's bad for business." Pop Tate's sighed as he passed by.

"Oops." Jughead backed away. He held the door for her girls to pass him by. "Sorry Pops." He called out before allowing the door to close behind him. "Come on we need to get to Dilton's. We have a friend to take care of." He nodded to where Betty's bug was parked. "No more closeness until we know that Dilly is working on his antidote." He watched as Betty slipped into the driver's seat; and he held the passenger door open for Veronica to slip in. After closing it he got into the backseat.

Betty quickly backed out of the space after everyone had their seat belts on. She turned on some soft music for the drive to the Doiley home.

**end**


End file.
